Project:Chat/Logs/04 July 2018
02:42:31 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 07:33:37 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 08:28:32 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 08:35:11 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 08:49:23 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 08:49:26 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 08:53:15 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 08:53:41 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 08:53:43 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 09:05:37 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 09:05:39 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 09:08:00 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 09:09:01 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 09:09:01 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 09:09:01 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 09:16:03 <Özün_Oldun> d="puffeon" bad 10:55:23 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 10:55:29 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 11:13:58 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 11:13:59 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 12:31:52 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 12:31:54 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 12:33:21 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 12:33:23 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 13:40:48 -!- Tungster24 has joined Special:Chat 13:40:54 magic lighta 13:41:15 Haven't seen you for a long time. 13:41:21 i know 13:41:30 hiatus because i ran out of ideas 13:41:37 (out of all things) 13:45:44 -!- Tungster24 has joined Special:Chat 13:47:06 is the wiki ded? 13:47:51 Partially. 13:47:59 Not much activity. 13:48:26 hm 13:48:28 ok 13:48:49 what changed? 13:49:05 Not much regarding the major changes. 13:50:14 ok. 13:50:24 has ice (khitrish) change? 13:50:32 or did you change? 13:51:24 sure my computer changed 13:51:32 (it became shitter) 13:51:43 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" hey Tungster 13:51:53 yoy 13:51:59 hi 13:52:03 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" https://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Tungster24/im_back?rcid=562096 13:52:18 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" https://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/Project:Blog_Policies 13:52:18 <Özün_Oldun> please read 13:52:19 yes 13:52:57 ok 13:53:01 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" you might wanna improve on your blog or i will have to delet 13:53:08 i just wanted to signify I was back 13:53:16 i will delet 13:53:19 no worry 13:53:21 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" ah ok 13:53:31 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" i'm going to delet for you then 13:53:43 i cant delet? 13:53:52 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" you don't have moderator 13:53:57 k 13:54:18 k 13:54:20 delet 13:54:25 i dont care 13:54:37 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" it's been done 13:55:00 thx 13:55:39 i changed 13:56:01 now im a dumpster in a sub-urb city in turkey 13:57:00 There are 81 cities there. 13:57:06 yees 13:57:17 i mean a small city 13:57:33 Eastern Anatolia? 13:57:38 no 13:57:43 There are a lots of small cities there. 13:58:07 not thear 13:59:02 Western Anatolia? 13:59:21 yos 13:59:50 Afyonkarahisar? 14:00:19 NO 14:00:22 smaller... 14:03:11 Is it inner or outer Western Anatolia? 14:03:16 inner 14:03:43 i dont live there, I live in izmir but im go here sometimes 14:03:55 Hmm... 14:06:33 Well, I can't think of somewhere like that. 14:06:41 Isparta seems to be closest. 14:06:48 tiny kutahya 14:06:55 its small 14:07:00 around 200k people 14:07:01 Oh. 14:07:03 Yeah. 14:07:06 Indeed. 14:07:37 lol 14:07:51 its not the best city but... eh. its fine? 14:07:53 Well, I thought about Kütahya but didn't seem to be the case. 14:08:17 small oh rly? 14:08:20 ok 14:08:31 At least it's a bit calm. 14:08:53 Also is well know for "kilim"s, isn't it? 14:09:19 its know for syramic and pottery, I believe 14:09:24 could be yours too... 14:52:13 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 14:54:44 HELLO 14:57:49 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 14:58:06 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 15:21:57 -!- Tungster24 has left Special:Chat 15:22:38 -!- Tungster24 has joined Special:Chat 15:25:18 <Özün_Oldun> IS the best" hi 15:25:26 hi fighter 15:25:47 <Özün_Oldun> IS the best" :0 15:25:49 <Özün_Oldun> IS the best" :) 15:26:00 <Özün_Oldun> IS the best" wrong emoticon 15:26:05 ? 15:26:08 wat 15:26:21 <Özün_Oldun> IS the best" oh 15:26:58 <Özün_Oldun> IS the best" Btw I understand a Fighter strategy that no-one has ever known except the dead youtuber Lagbreaker 15:27:14 <Özün_Oldun> IS the best" The last time he was on yt was 1 and a half years ago 15:27:18 owah 15:27:20 cool 15:27:24 <Özün_Oldun> IS the best" Wanna hear it? 15:27:31 fine with me 15:27:35 <Özün_Oldun> IS the best" ok 15:28:11 <Özün_Oldun> IS the best" So if you find a destroyer, penta or octo, and you have 3+ bullet speed, then you can hold the downwards button 15:28:31 ok 15:28:41 <Özün_Oldun> IS the best" This converts the Fighter into a bullet spammer like a triplet 15:28:55 <Özün_Oldun> IS the best" a very small triplet to be accurate 15:29:02 ok. 15:29:15 <Özün_Oldun> IS the best" This allows you to kill any tank! 15:29:22 wow 15:29:24 nice 15:29:45 <Özün_Oldun> IS the best" However, since I told Banarama this, we decided that the Fighter page needs a huge change 15:29:51 <Özün_Oldun> IS the best" In the strategy section 15:30:24 <Özün_Oldun> IS the best" I even mentioned it in Project: Talk Sandbox 15:30:32 thats ok. 15:30:46 <Özün_Oldun> IS the best" So we WILL have an interesting July Sandbox 15:30:50 <Özün_Oldun> IS the best" I must attend# 15:31:02 when? 15:31:10 <Özün_Oldun> IS the best" Who knows 15:31:12 (oh its UTC+2 or 3) 15:31:15 oooh 15:31:24 <Özün_Oldun> IS the best" they mention it in utc 15:31:27 <Özün_Oldun> IS the best" let me check 15:39:12 k 15:40:41 <Özün_Oldun> IS the best" look at my profile >:-) 15:44:18 i did? 17:16:11 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 17:16:12 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 17:38:47 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 17:38:57 FREEEEEDDOOOm 17:39:01 DEMOCRACY 17:39:06 *Fires a burger rifle* 17:39:21 *earth crumbling under weight* 17:39:22 eagle 17:39:23 : 17:39:26 SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEE 17:39:35 did i celebrate right 17:41:30 almost forgot to sayt 17:42:07 happy south canada / north mexico / independent england / "fuck commies" day 17:49:26 <Özün_Oldun> IS the best" hi 19:35:47 -!- Viper002 has joined Special:Chat 19:36:42 why the fuck there is always a freaking bot in the chat 19:36:48 and that guy 19:36:54 aufmerksam 19:37:28 -!- Viper002 has left Special:Chat 19:40:44 Why is there someone popping up and away here? 19:40:59 Well, I have better things to do actually. 22:55:37 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 22:56:53 <Özün_Oldun> else" hi 22:57:01 <Özün_Oldun> else" Let's talk Falcon techniques 23:05:41 <Özün_Oldun> else" are you here???? 23:05:50 shut the hell up 23:06:00 <Özün_Oldun> else" no 23:06:10 step 1: figure it out urself, noob 23:06:13 <Özün_Oldun> else" Remember I got a gaming mouse a while ago 23:06:55 huh 23:06:57 funny 23:07:06 a while ago my mouse died 23:07:10 like earlier today 23:07:11 <Özün_Oldun> else" :/ 23:07:11 <Özün_Oldun> bERROR/b 23:07:11 <Özün_Oldun> Fighterlove12 ran into a problem. Delete it? 23:07:11 <Özün_Oldun> YES! No 23:07:19 YES! 23:08:00 <Özün_Oldun> else" Warning: Fighterlove12 controls your heatbeat. Deleting it will stop your heart. Would you like to proceed? 23:08:00 <Özün_Oldun> Yes! No, I know what a heart is. 23:08:23 <Özün_Oldun> else" think before you type 23:08:59 <Özün_Oldun> else" you better think carefully 23:09:07 <Özün_Oldun> else" yes or no 23:10:10 Yes! 23:10:19 <Özün_Oldun> else" ok 23:11:15 <Özün_Oldun> else" WARNING: THIS WILL KILL YOU WITHIN 11 SECONDS OF DELETION! WOULD YOU STILL LIKE TO PROCEED TO COMMIT SUICIDE? 23:11:15 <Özün_Oldun> YES! NO, I DON'T WANT TO DIE 23:12:23 *installs antivirus* 23:12:35 <Özün_Oldun> else" Fighterlove12 is like the body's version of System32 on Windows 23:12:49 *it deletes Fighterlove12... .exe?* 23:12:54 <Özün_Oldun> else" no 23:13:02 *you die* 23:13:04 <Özün_Oldun> else" It lives in you brain, heart and soul 23:13:12 <Özün_Oldun> else" In fact not just me and you 23:13:24 <Özün_Oldun> else" Ursuul, Banarama, your cousin... everyone in fact 23:14:01 no 23:14:10 thats just you 23:14:22 <Özün_Oldun> else" no 23:14:37 <Özün_Oldun> else" I can cut your body open for proof 23:14:44 <Özün_Oldun> else" Get ready 23:15:51 <Özün_Oldun> else" 3, 2, 1 23:16:11 are you like playing surgeon simulator or whatever, and are taking to yourself, and have like a microphone that gets what you say, converts it into text and types it in discord? 23:16:15 sounds like it 23:16:58 <Özün_Oldun> else" lol 23:17:08 <Özün_Oldun> else" Let's not get bloody 23:17:20 no u 23:17:43 says the one playing surgeon simulator or whatever, and are taking to yourself, and have like a microphone that gets what you say, converts it into text and types it in discord 23:18:14 <Özün_Oldun> else" ik 23:18:17 <Özün_Oldun> else" but no 23:19:21 alright imma play EtG continue playing surgeon... (you get the idea) 23:20:15 <Özün_Oldun> else" oh 23:20:17 <Özün_Oldun> else" so 23:20:30 <Özün_Oldun> else" Wanna see the code for Fighterlove12 23:20:33 <Özün_Oldun> else" I own it 23:20:55 I SAID I WAS PLAYING ENTER THE GUNGEON ITS A FULLSCREEN GAME 23:22:16 <Özün_Oldun> else" no 23:23:07 <Özün_Oldun> else" Error 23:23:07 <Özün_Oldun> Delete Falconlove32?? 23:23:07 <Özün_Oldun> Yes YES DUH YE Yes YES!!! はい　はい！！！！！ 23:27:11 <Özün_Oldun> else" pick 23:27:16 <Özün_Oldun> else" or i will pick 2018 07 04